


Wild Kratt's and the Coffee Shop AU/College AU Trope

by Izzoso



Series: Wild Kratts Fanfiction Tropes [4]
Category: Wild Kratts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Hints of Chris/Aviva, Hints of Martin/Koki, Krattcest - Freeform, M/M, No one loves Jimmy I guess, frat party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 13:02:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18851608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzoso/pseuds/Izzoso
Summary: Martin is working in a campus coffee shop to help pay down his student loans, while his younger brother Chris is working towards his Bachelor Degree in Biology at the same campus. Things change for the brothers when they attend a frat party one night. At least they change for one brother.





	Wild Kratt's and the Coffee Shop AU/College AU Trope

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, here is the College AU/Coffee Shop AU no one asked for. And if I’m being honest, this one got away from me for a bit towards the end. It sort of turned a little bit Stalker trope for a tiny bit there. Oh well. Three tropes in one! As Maui would say; “You’re Welcome!”
> 
> This will mostly be a Chris-centric fic. It’s more fun that way. And don’t worry, I won’t hurt him…

Leaning against the counter, Martin raked his fingers through his hair as he observed the fallout from the mid-morning coffee rush. A trail of spilled soymilk ran the length of the bar. Coffee beans littered the floor. The whipped cream dispenser sat by the sink, runny whipped cream oozing from its tip. Next to that, three improperly made drinks cooled slowly as they waited to be poured down the drain.

Martin let out a low whistle. If they were lucky, maybe they would get this mess cleaned up by lunchtime. He glanced at his coworker, who seemed to be wearing the same shell-shocked expression Martin could feel frozen on his features. Perhaps even worse. It was Koki’s first day at the campus coffee shop, The Grind. Her hair was looking slightly more frazzled than usual.

"Is it always this bad?" She asked Martin, grabbing a broom in one hand, and a mop in the other, unsure how or where to start.

"Are you kidding? This was a slow day." He teased, enjoying her surprise. Martin knew he shouldn’t tease her, after all, it was he who had talked her into getting the job here. But if he was being honest with himself, he found her flustered flush kind of cute.

“I’m kidding.” Martin said, taking pity on the poor girl. “It’s not usually this busy. The coffee shop down the street is closed for the next couple of weeks for renovations. It looks like all their customers have migrated here.”

“Oh. Good. I guess.” Koki said as she started to sweep up the fallen beans. “I mean, if that’s true, we’re in for a busy few weeks.”

“That’s why we hired you. You’re the best.” He grinned, nudging her shoulder. Koki looked up into his eyes and returned his smile, shaking her head in exasperation. Martin was a sucker for brown eyes, and he probably could have drowned in hers.

“I hope you don’t live to regret that statement.” She laughed, smacking him in the leg with the broom head as she walked to the storage room. 

Martin grabbed an old rag to start cleaning the spills when a little bell jingle alerted him to a customer opening the door to the shop. He sighed, wanting nothing more than to put his head down and clean. Instead, he plastered a big smile on his face and turned around, ready to greet the customer. 

His fake smile turned genuine when he saw who it was. A lithe figure with dark brown hair and a tan to match. It was his brother Chris, who lumbered through the room, swerving around chairs and tables until he came up to the coffee bar. The younger man was laden down with a backpack, most likely full of heavy textbooks, and an old laptop.

“Hey Bro, what can I get you?” Martin asked out of formality, already knowing what the order would be. He had already begun pouring the large, medium roast coffee, no cream or sugar, as Chris answered.

“Espresso. Like, ten shots, please.” Chris said as he flumped onto the bar stool and buried his face in his arms.

“Ten?” Martin grinned, handing his brother the straight coffee. “I’m almost tempted to do it, just to see my calm and cool brother all hopped up on caffeine.”

“I have my Molecular Evolution and Systematics final exam tomorrow. I’ve been up all night studying.” Chris sighed, not bothering to lift his head off the counter. “I wish I could go back in time and slap myself for registering in this course.”

“You could just slap yourself now.” Koki called to him over her shoulder as she restocked the mini fridge. 

“Don’t give him any ideas!” Martin laughed.

“Maybe it would help you wake up.” A redheaded boy said as he sat down next to the very crumpled Chris. On the other side, sat a pretty brunette. Jimmy and Aviva, Martin remembered. Chris had met them at one of the campus events. Aviva was taking some engineering courses, while Jimmy was in general studies. 

“What I need is caffeine.” Chris groaned as he finally lifted his head. He pulled the steaming cup of coffee close and inhaled deep. He let out a soft sigh, looking at the beverage as though it was his soul mate.

“You know what you need?” Aviva said as she rummaged through her bag. She pulled out a bright orange flyer and flattened it on the counter. Everyone leaned in to read it.

“A frat party?” Martin read out loud, confused. 

“Sure.” Aviva smiled, leaning in closer to Chris. “You need some way to let off steam. All you’ve done these past two weeks in study!”

“I don’t know… I’ve never been to a frat party. And it’s finals…” Chris said, leaning back in his chair. Martin swiped the flyer from the counter and read it out loud. “Live DJ… Keg… Ooh! Beer pong!”

“There is beer pong at every party.” Jimmy said rolling his eyes. “Now if only it advertised free pizza…”

“I think Aviva is right, Chris. You need to let loose a little.” Koki grinned, pulling the flyer out of Martin’s hands and thrusting it into Chris’. “A few drinks and some loud music to drown out your thoughts. Who knows, you might even have some fun.”

“Come on, Chris. You can come with me!” Aviva said, putting her hands on his arm. Martin could see how much Aviva liked his brother, and in turn, how oblivious Chris was to her advances. He shook his head and smiled at his poor, ignorant brother. 

“We’ll all go, right?” Martin said, nodding his head at Aviva. Chris tended to follow in his footsteps, so it was no surprise when he finally agreed to go. Aviva looked relieved, and even gave Martin a small smile. He returned it, before returning to his cleaning. He suddenly felt like being alone for a bit, so he went off into the storage room. He trusted Koki to watch the shop and help plan the logistics.

-

The evening of the party came quickly. Chris found himself pacing his and Martin’s shared apartment. But with only two bedrooms, a kitchen, shared bathroom and a main room, there wasn’t much room to actually pace. 

If Chris was being honest with himself, he was extremely uncomfortable with the idea of a frat party. Aside from the looming exams he should be studying for instead of drinking, he had never been to a frat party. All his knowledge on them stemmed from teen movies and pictures on social media. Were they really as wild as portrayed? Public sex, wild stunts, and police knocking down the doors to shut the party down?

Martin would laugh at him if he were here to see his brother right now. He’d probably be sprawled out on the couch playing video games and cracking jokes about how uptight Chris was. Fortunately he was out at soccer practice right now. He wouldn’t be at the party until much later, and by then Chris would hopefully be over his nervousness. 

Chris was finally rescued from his anxious thoughts by a knock at the door. He opened it to find Aviva, dressed in tight jeans and a black tank top. He hardly recognized her with her hair down and makeup on. Chris felt a smile stretch across his face and all his nervousness disappeared. He always felt a slight attraction to Aviva. Never strong enough to ask her out, but maybe things could change over time. That’s how these things worked, right? Eventually you just fall in love if you tried hard enough, he figured.

“You look… great.” He said lamely, suddenly unable to string words together. 

“You too.” She smiled, looping her arm into his as they exited the building. “Do you always wear green?”

“Green is the best.” He laughed. He had worn jeans and a black shirt as well, but narrowly avoided looking like clothing twins with Aviva by wearing one of his nicer green jackets. Now that she had pointed it out, Chris realized maybe he did wear too much green.

“The party is just down the street. It must be nice to live right on campus.” Aviva said as they walked. 

“Sure, you get to sleep in extra late, go home for lunch. Did I mention that I don’t have to pay for parking either? I’m pretty sure to park all day is something like 20 bucks.” Chris replied, happy to focus on something that wasn’t the party. Unfortunately, Aviva wasn’t wrong, the frat house was literally the next block over. He could hear the music before he saw the building.

Aviva gave him a big smile and dragged him inside by the hand. The first thing Chris noticed was how warm it was inside. The music was blasting and there were people everywhere. He could feel the vibrations of the bass in the wall as he tried to steady himself as someone rushed past him out the door, promptly puking over the banister.

“I don’t know about this, Aviva…” He started. Aviva grabbed his elbow and dragged him through the crowd. “Let’s go, Chris. Time to turn your brain off. Let’s get you drunk!”

As they wove through the crowd, Chris knew he was out of his element. The fastest way to relax and enjoy the party was alcohol. It would help take the edge off. Someone was dancing through the crowd with a tray of shots, passing them out to the party-goers. With a shrug, Chris took one for himself, downing whatever was in it, letting it burn his throat and stomach.

He could already feel the alcohol from whatever he drank coursing through his body. His muscles loosening and his stress numbing slightly. Maybe his friends were right. He needed to turn off for the night.

Throughout the night, Aviva ensured Chris was plied with more alcohol than he’d ever seen, or drunken in his life. He would never admit it out loud, but he was actually really enjoying himself. Wanting to keep the good time going, he downed whatever was thrown at him until all of his muscles felt both heavy and loose at the same time. Eventually they ran into Jimmy and Koki, who were both drunk as well. The girls wanted to dance, but Chris declined, saying he needed the bathroom as an excuse. Jimmy was not as lucky and was dragged away by the girls. 

The next hour passed in a blur. Two beautiful girls pulled him into a game of beer pong, which they promptly lost and had to down a shot in punishment. Afterwards he became good friends with a group of people he had never met before, arguing the finer points of The Empire Strikes Back. Finally, he found himself in the kitchen, teaching a redhead the steps of shooting tequila. 

“Lick, Sip, Suck.” He grinned as he passed her a lemon. 

“Is that what you want me to suck?” She gave him a mischievous smile and stepped closer to him. He opened his mouth to reply when another girl butt in between them.

“Chelsea, no!” The other girl frowned. “I promised you I would keep you out of trouble.” Then she frowned at Chris as if everything was his fault. The red head shrugged and gave him a wink as she was dragged away. 

Now that he was alone again, at least as alone as you could be in a kitchen full of people, Chris admitted defeat. He had tried to stay off the dance floor all night, but he hadn’t seen his friends in a bit. 

Someone opened the window and a cold breeze blew in. At some point, Chris realized he had lost his jacket somewhere, staring down at his bare arms dumbly. He knew he should probably be more concerned, but instead he found he was grateful for the counter behind his back because he was pretty sure he would have a hard time standing straight without it. Maybe dancing was a bad idea. In all his fuzziness, Chris knew it was time to slow down. It had probably been time to slow down 2 or 3 drinks ago. 

Suddenly someone stood in front of him. Chris was surprised to look up and see Martin. Something about his brother being here, while Chris was so drunk, made him nervous. And warm. He was confused by the feelings. Chris grabbed his drink from the counter and downed it in an attempt to hide the shaking in his fingers. Martin only grinned and took the empty cup out of his hand, placing it back on the counter.

“Come on, Chris. Let me take you home.” Martin said, putting his hands on the counter on either side, effectively caging Chris against the table top. Chris involuntarily shuddered at the way Martin said his name. Or maybe it was the closeness of his body. It was probably just the alcohol in his system…

Martin’s breath smelled like alcohol, but his eyes were clear and his body so hard and warm and… fuck. What was Chris thinking? This was his brother. He rationalized that he was just tired, the house was too warm and smelled like sweat and booze and weed, and people were making out everywhere in different stages of undress… It wasn’t his fault he was being affected by his brother’s very presence. The red head had certainly got his blood flowing, and now he had no other outlet, he told himself. 

“Come on, Bro.” Martin chuckled. The nickname snapped Chris out of whatever spell he had fallen into. Bro. Brother. That’s right. Chris and Martin were brothers. 

Chris nodded, not trusting his voice when Martin wrapped an arm around his shoulder and guided him out of the house.

-

Chris must have blacked out, because the next thing he knew, they were back at the apartment and he was in the bathroom brushing his teeth. He was a little disconcerted, but happy to find that at least his body’s autopilot appeared to have good hygiene. 

Martin appeared at the door, a huge grin on his face. Ugh. Chris knew he was going to get teased tomorrow about how drunk he was. So drunk, apparently, Martin had to guide him to the bed because the floor seemed to be tilting.

Chris could have closed his eyes and drifted off into sleep right then and there. A dip of the mattress behind him, however, pulled him out of his drowsiness. 

“Martin?” He said, glancing over his shoulder. Sure enough, Martin had crawled in behind him. Chris shrugged. The two of them had fallen asleep in each other’s beds before, usually after binging on Netflix. Why Martin wanted to share tonight was beyond him, but he didn’t stop his brother. He especially didn’t stop him when Martin snuggled in close and wrapped his arms around his torso, becoming the big spoon.

The alcohol in his system had lowered his inhibitions. Chris wished the red head had stayed with him, or that he had managed to find Aviva at the party. He would rather be wrapped around her, but perhaps any warm body would do. Except that he and Martin were brothers. It was wrong. Especially what Martin was currently doing to his neck.

“Wh-what are you doing?” Chris tensed as his brother nuzzled his neck and kissed his shoulder.

“Shh, it’s okay. Doesn’t this feel good?” Martin asked, trailing his hand down Chris’ arm and onto his thigh. Chris’ whole body shivered and he gasped. 

“Yes... I mean no!” Chris exclaimed. Fuck him, it did feel good. But so wrong. “We can’t do this. We’re drunk... we’re brothers!”

Martin merely chuckled and slipped his hand down the front of Chris’ boxer briefs. He kissed his neck slowly and deliberately, his nose nudging each spot that he kissed. “I’ve wanted to do this for so long, Chris.” Martin breathed in his ear. “Just tell me to stop if you want me to.”

Martin wanted him? And this wasn’t just a recent development? No, his brain told him. This was wrong. Gross. Disgusting. And yet his body was on fire under his brother’s touch. Chris gasped again, Martin’s palm closing around his growing erection. Chris ground his hips backwards with a soft whine, rubbing against his brother’s stiff cock.

“Hard already? You want this as bad as I do.” Martin whispered, lips brushing beneath Chris’ ear. His low, deep words sank through Chris’ every pore, dripping sweetly into his brain like warm maple syrup. “Let me help you with this. However you want it.”

Chris groaned. His brain officially shut off, too far gone to argue with his body about how immoral this was any longer. He reached behind himself and laced his fingers in Martin’s hair. Martin started kissing his neck faster, making Chris exhale a long, low moan.

“You want me to fuck you so hard, don’t you?” Martin pulled his hair. “Say it.”

“Yes. I want you to f-fuck me. So hard.” Chris blurted out. He had never been with another man, much less on the bottom, but he didn’t care. He knew his brother would take care of him. 

“Fuck, say it again.” Martin hissed, grabbing Chris’ erection and starting to slowly pump. Chris gasped, arching into his brothers hand. 

“Please, Martin. Just fuck me already!” Chris begged. Martin gripped his ass and rolled him onto his back with a growl. He descended on Chris’ neck again, this time nipping the skin gently. Chris arched his back so he was pressing as much skin against his brother as he could. Suddenly there were wet fingers between his cheeks and he forgot how to breathe.

Martin’s fingers made Chris arch up against him and jolt as if he was electrocuted each time his fingertips just missed his prostate. Everything about what was happening was so wrong, but Chris couldn’t form proper arguments as to why, at the moment. Martin was plunging his long fingers deeper into him, making all thoughts incoherent. Chris tried to get his throat to create words and alert Martin that he was ready, but only a low, guttural moan came out.

“Ready, huh?” Martin laughed breathlessly. He pulled his fingers out and lined himself up. Their eyes flickered together just before Martin pushed inside. Chris clenched around him, but let his head fall back, a smooth breath blown over Martin’s face.

Martin pushed an inch deeper, mumbling, “You okay?” Chris didn’t trust his voice, so instead he nodded, grabbing his brother’s biceps. Martin smiled, thrusting again, his hands gripping Chris’ hips. 

“Fuck, you feel so good, Chris.” Martin moaned. He sped up his thrusts ever so slightly, running his fingers back through his brother’s hair as their mouths clashed. Chris didn’t realize his brother liked to talk during sex. How would he, of course? He decided to try it himself.

“Yes, just like that. Fuck. Harder, Martin.” Chris’ fingers scrabbled on the sweat-drenched skin of Martin’s ass. His brother was obviously more than happy to comply. Chris gasped out choppy, throaty breaths for each fast thrust, with Martin moaning against his neck.

They breathed harder while attempting to kiss and fuck at the same time, slivers of smiles traded back and forth between choppy breaths. They pushed against each other, sweat dripping down their bodies and darkening the wrinkled sheets.

Chris gasped, so close to his climax. Martin’s thrusts were becoming erratic, his control slipping as he edged closer himself. Chris tried to reach for his own cock, but Martin grabbed his hands and held them above his head.

“Please Martin. Fuck. I’m so close.”

“I like the sound of you begging.” Martin said breathlessly, thrusting harder, deeper. Chris clenched his eyes and cried out in frustration. Or maybe pleasure. He wasn’t sure any longer. Martin shifted his position and Chris let out a muffled, elongated moan. “Come on, you need it. Tell me how bad you need it.” Martin pressed.

“I do. I need it.” Chris cried. “Please, give it to me. Please!”

Martin let go of Chris’ hands, wrapping one hand around his poor neglected cock. 

“Oh fuck, Martin!” Chris howled a low moan. The back of his head pressed into the pillow and his heels slid on the sheets.

“Yes. You’re so good.” Martin purred. “I knew you would be. I never imagined you’d be so good.”

It only took a few words of praise and a few pumps of Martin’s fist before Chris finally came. He let out a choked-off moan, his hips jarring Martin’s temporarily out of rhythm. Martin followed quickly after. “Fuck.” He gasped as he buried himself deep inside. “Oh fuck, Chris!”

“Oh God, you did so fucking good.” Martin said with a rough break in his voice. He ran his fingers through the back of Chris’ hair and tilted his head, kissing him softer, panting as his hips slowed. Martin cradled the small of his back, kissing him again and scratching his scalp. “Fuck, Chris. Fuck.”

Chris had never felt this way before, with any of his previous relationships and one night stands. Not only was the sex mind-blowing, but Martin was all but worshipping him. He felt euphoric, and relaxed. Maybe it was the alcohol still burning in his veins, but he wondered if he had fallen in love with his own brother.

Martin rolled off of him and onto his back. Chris, unwilling to break contact yet, rolled over and slid a hand across his brother’s chest. He could unknot his feelings tomorrow when his head was clear.

“I love you, Chris.” Martin mumbled as he succumbed to exhaustion. He wrapped his arms around Chris and pulled him tight. Chris ran a lazy hand across Martin’s chest and abs while he listened to his breathing even out. He looked up to see his brother’s eyes closed; he had drifted off to sleep. Chris cuddled closer and closed his own eyes, feeling more relaxed than he had in years. Thank god for frat parties.

-

Chris woke up to the sun filtering through the blinds and onto his face. He clenched his eyes and buried his face in his pillow, still half asleep. Even before moving, he knew his body was hungover. His muscles ached, his mouth was dry, and he had a general overall feeling of blah.

All he wanted was to roll over and sleep until tomorrow, but he had a group project to work on. He moved to stretch and then froze. He wasn’t alone in the bed.

The warm body was tucked in his arms; feet digging between his ankles. Chris tightened his left arm’s hold around the person, who hummed ever so softly and nuzzled their head backwards. The motion deepened their spoon, and Chris couldn’t help but notice that their bodies fit together perfectly.

Chris opened his eyes and lifted his head off his pillow. He blinked a few times as he dragged his gaze up and down. Soft, messy sandy-brown hair, lightly tanned skin...

Martin. Oh God. Last night came rushing back to him. Shit. How much had the two of them had to drink? Fuck. This was so bad. Wasn’t it?

“Hey, wake up. I, uh, think we should talk.” Chris said, giving Martin a shake.

“Mmmmm.” He replied, still half asleep. In fact, he rolled over and buried his face in the pillow, out cold. Chris huffed and gave his brother a harder shake to no avail.

An alarm dinged on his cell phone, causing him to jump. Martin, of course, was still dead to the world.

“Shit. I’m going to be late for my group project.” Chris groaned, stumbling out of bed and instantly regretting it. He gripped his head as if it would relieve the pounding headache.

Chris couldn’t believe how much he had drank last night. And then he had gone home with his brother. Martin had made him beg to be fucked, and then again to finally come. A blush crept onto his face as he remembered. Apparently his brother had a bit of a dirty talk fetish.

He was surprised to find that he didn’t regret any of it though. Martin had admitted to him that he had wanted to do this for a long time, so there was no way he would regret it either, Chris hoped. If he was being honest, last night had been amazing. The two brothers already had an amazing relationship, and the sex was mind blowing. Sure, it was wrong, but at the same time it was also so perfect.

He didn’t know what was going on between him and his brother, but he found himself excited to figure it out. Together.

The thought made him blush again. He pulled on his clothes as quick as he could without aggravating his headache and slipped out the door. He would be able to talk about it with Martin later anyways.

-

“Where did you disappear last night?” Aviva asked, standing up from the bench outside the biology building. Chris felt instantly guilty. He hadn’t thought of her once since he had woken up. He had also forgot they had made plans to meet for coffee. Recent events had taken up all the remaining space in his mind and pushed everything else out.

“I’m so sorry, Aviva. I had too much to drink. I ended up running into Martin and he brought me back to our place.” He said truthfully. She didn’t need to know what happened after they got there.

“I’m the one who should be apologizing, Chris. I shouldn’t have pushed all that alcohol on you and then abandoned you. I just...” she averted her eyes, a light blush painting her cheeks. “Look. I really like you. I was so nervous, and I wanted to be drunk when I admitted it so I could play it off as a joke if you rejected me. It’s stupid, I know.”

“Hey, it’s not stupid. I get it.” Chris grinned. “Maybe next time you should be the one getting drunk, not me.”

“Right.” She giggled. “So... there will be a next time?”

Next time... This was what Chris had wanted, right? Aviva was a smart, beautiful woman. Just yesterday he had been picturing what a life with her would be like. But then his stupid brother had to go ahead and seduce him. It was wrong. So very wrong. And yet all Chris wanted was to do it again.

“Look, it’s complicated.” Chris said as he scratched the back of his head. “I’m maybe seeing someone right now.”

“Maybe?” Aviva questioned, a small hint of hope in her voice.

“Yeah. Me and... this other person haven’t had a chance to talk about our relationship. I like you, and I don’t want to lead you on. I think the other person will be interested in starting something.”

“Right.” Aviva said as she reached forward and pulled open a door. Chris was surprised to realize they had already made it to the coffee shop. The rich aroma of fresh ground beans, and the warm humid air hit him almost immediately.

“Well... thanks for letting me know.” She said quietly, closing the door behind them and starting to unwind her scarf.

“I’m so sorry, Aviva.”

“It’s okay.” She said with a small smile. “I should have made a move sooner, I guess. Let me know how it goes with the other person.”

“I will.” He answered, staring across the room at his older brother.

Martin was in the middle of the 10:30 coffee rush. Chris wasn’t sure how much Martin had had to drink the previous night, but if he was hungover, it didn’t show. He hopped from machine to fridge to grinder with ease as Koki called out orders from the till.

Now that Chris really paid attention, he noticed smaller details his eyes ignored before. How perfectly the shirt uniform clung to his brother’s muscled arms, the friendly grin he gave each customer as he handed over their beverage, the light sheen of sweat on his neck from the humidity of the room. Realizing he had stopped breathing, Chris took a deep, steadying breath and made his way to their usual spot at the side counter. Had he really fallen head over heels for his own brother after just one night? God, he was hopeless.

“Hey Bro.” Martin grinned as Chris sat down and caught his eye. Chris had to remind himself to breathe again. “I’m a little busy, but I’ll grab your order after the rush.”

As Martin turned away to steam some milk, Chris found himself over analyzing the short interaction. Did Martin seem upset about last night? Had his eyes lingered longer than usual? Was he itching to fool around in the storage room as badly as Chris was?

Thankfully Aviva was oblivious to the hawk-like stare he was giving his brother. Chris just nodded along to whatever she was saying as he studied Martin. It was sick, he told himself, but he couldn’t make himself look away.

Then Koki called out to Martin, overwhelmed by the rush, and out of printer paper. Martin slid in next to her, producing a roll of paper out of thin air, and deftly changing it out. He was acting like a professional coworker to anyone watching. Chris, however gasped. It had been as if he had watched the whole scene in slow motion.

Martin slid his arm around her shoulders, holding her tight to his side as he slid out the old roll. He watched her out the side of his eyes, staring at her lips, biting his own. Koki briefly leaned back into him, possibly to give him room to work.

Chris had to bite his lip to stop the snarl he was fighting back. What the hell was Martin playing at?

For the next fifteen minutes, Chris agonized over every smile, every glance and every word that passed between his brother and Koki. Then, finally, the rush seemed to die off, and the shop quieted down.

“Sorry about that, guys.” Martin said as he leaned his elbows on the counter. “What can I get you?”

“Can I talk to you for a minute? Alone?” Chris hissed.

“Ah, I’m sorry. I can’t leave Koki alone right now. We’re on the tail end of the rush and she’s still training.” Martin said, having the decency to at least look apologetic.

“Thanks for bringing Chris home last night.” Aviva piped up, oblivious to the anger radiating from Chris. “I’m afraid we both overdid it and then lost track of each other.”

“I brought you home?” Martin said, his eyes swivelling over and cocking his head. “Shit, I hope I didn’t drive us. I had way too much to drink. I barely remember the party, myself.”

So Martin didn’t remember any of it? Chris’ anger was immediately doused, and in its place was an empty feeling.

“You don’t remember anything? At all?” Chris urged him.

“Sorry bro, I don’t.” Martin shrugged. “The last thing I remember was doing a keg stand with Kyle. Then it was suddenly morning and I was almost late for my shift.”

“Oh.” Chris said dumbly. The last 24 hours had certainly been a whirlwind of emotions. Chris was no longer sure which one to settle on.

“Why... did something happen?” Martin asked, studying Chris’ face. The look of concern annoyed Chris. Yeah, something happened. We fucked and it was magical, Chris thought to himself. Instead he forced a smile on his face and leaned back.

“No idea. I guess I had too much to drink at the party.” He lied, folding his arms across his body to hide the fact his hands were shaking. “Don’t remember much myself.”

“Sounds like we both need to take it easier next time. This hangover is killing me.” Martin pulled back, suddenly sullen. He quickly poured Chris and Aviva their drinks before he excused himself. 

Chris tried his best to focus on whatever Aviva was saying, but he kept finding himself staring at his brother. Whether the conversation came to a natural end, or Aviva was giving up on trying to carry it, she stood up and started gathering her things.

“Sorry Aviva. I’m probably not good company today.” He said, turning in his chair to look at her. “I’m hungover and having a hard time jump starting my brain today.”

“That would be entirely my fault.” She grinned, taking pride in his hangover. “It’s okay. I have to get to classes anyways. Maybe we could hang out later?”

“Yeah, I’d like that.” Chris said, waving to her as she walked off. Martin was nowhere to be seen, and Chris didn’t feel very amicable towards Koki at the moment, so he finished off his coffee and started to gather his things.

“Did you still want to talk? Alone?” Martin said, startling Chris as he reappeared at the bar.

“Ah…” Chris said, unsure of what he should do. Follow Martin into the store room and shove him against the wall? Pin him there with his body and force him to remember the previous night? Or be a good, proper brother and let his brother forget it ever happened?

Martin seemed happy with Koki. There were no signs that he was pining over Chris the same way Chris was pining over him. Even if he had said that he had always wanted to fuck him, it was probably just a one-off thing. His brother wasn’t known to be a relationship kind of guy anyways. No, it would be better if Martin just continued on his merry little way.

“Nah, it’s okay.” Chris said as he shrugged on his jacket. Martin gently grabbed Chris’ forearm before he could stand up. What used to be a common touch felt suddenly electrified. Chris gasped, looking into his brothers eyes and melting internally. In that moment he realized how hopelessly into his brother he was. 

“You’re sure you’re okay?” Martin asked.

“Yeah.” Chris answered with only a slight tremor in his voice. He had tried to say it as casually as possible, but the concerned look on Martin’s face told him he hadn’t done a good job.

“Alright.” Martin sighed. “See you at home later.”

“Sure.” Chris said, pulling his arm out from Martin’s hand. “See you later.”

-

He spent the rest of the day with his head in the clouds. Now should be the time Chris was paying attention in his classes in preparation for finals, but his mind kept wandering back to last night.

Since his brother didn’t have any memory of their activities, perhaps it was best to just let it go. What they had done was so wrong after all. But last night had been like the first hit of heroin. Chris knew he was addicted. No matter how wrong it was, he wanted more. He had an itch to scratch and only one person could help. 

Chris found himself skipping his last class of the day, and in the building across the street from the coffee shop, staring through the tinted glass windows. He could easily sit there and watch Martin from afar with no judgement from anyone. Unfortunately, Martin wasn’t there. 

Had his shift ended already? He usually worked doubles on Monday... Chris pulled out his phone and send him a quick text. It wasn’t the first he had sent either, Chris was almost ashamed to admit. So far, he hadn’t gotten a reply either.

Feeling dejected, he decided to just go home instead. Maybe he would hear from Martin by the time he got home. Maybe he would take a quick nap in Martin’s bed. He idly wondered if it might still smell like sex. Just the thought of their scent lingering in the fabrics made him aroused. 

Jesus. He imagined what would happen if he fell asleep in Martin’s bed and his brother came home. Would he crawl in beside him like he had last night? Did his brother always dirty talk, or was that just a side effect of alcohol? Chris wanted Martin to make him beg for it again, and not give in to his pleas as easily this time. 

By the time Chris got home, he was painfully aroused. The place was empty so he made a bee-line straight for Martin’s room. Chris was upset to find that the sheets had been changed and the bed made. It didn’t matter though. He slipped inside the cool sheets and buried his face in the pillow. It smelled like Martin and that was good enough. 

He immediately pulled out his hard cock. He rubbed and stroked himself, thinking about the night before. Memories of fingers teasing at his entrance before sliding in. Chris wasn't sure if he could reach the sweet spot on himself, but was determined to try. He pumped with one hand and fingered his hot, tight hole with the other. Envisioning Martin behind him, fingers deep inside, his other hand stroking his cock. Oh, how he wished his brother was here now, pounding him into the mattress.

Chris came with a stifled shout, feeling his own muscles clench around his fingers as he climaxed. He lay panting for a moment or so before cleaning himself up. And not a moment too soon. He bolted up as he heard the lock slide on the front door.

Martin was home. Should he stay here? Let Martin find him? It was sure to jog his memory, finding his brother naked in his own bed. If he left the room now, Martin would see him regardless. Maybe it was for the best. Maybe Martin would punish him for fooling around in his bed. Chris let out a small moan.

“I’ll just get changed and then we can head out to the theater.” Chris heard Martin call out. 

Shit. Martin wasn’t alone. Ohhhh, this was bad. Chris panicked and jumped into the closet, praying his brother wouldn’t need anything from inside. He left the door open a crack so he could watch.

Martin entered the room and paused, as if he had forgotten what he had come in for. Then Chris realized his mistake. He hadn’t had time to re-make the bed. Martin walked over to his dresser and pulled out a t-shirt, staring at the bed as he did so. Chris knew he was busted. Any minute now, Martin would pull the doors open and call Chris out.

But the moment never happened. Instead, Martin changed and then left the room. Chris let out the breath he had been holding.

-

Martin couldn’t help the sly grin he had plastered across his face as he left his bedroom. He knew for a fact he had made his bed this morning. When he had woke up, smell of what he and his brother had done lingered in the fabrics and it drove him crazy. He had to masturbate twice just to get his brain to function again. 

Then he laid in bed, horrified about what he had done. Martin had been enjoying himself at the frat party until he found his poor, wasted brother in the kitchen. Chris had had mussed up hair and a slight flush from the heat, leaning against the counter for support. At first, Martin only meant to rescue him. Then his brother looked up at him with his big, brown eyes. Pupils dilated. Flush deepening. Licking his lips.

It had been too much. His control had cracked. Martin had whisked him out of the party before Aviva could try. The whole way home, filthy thoughts ran through his head. He had paced the bedroom while Chris brushed his teeth, trying to talk himself down to no avail.

He had had a thing for Chris for as long as he could remember. But it was wrong. And Chris didn’t seem to share the same affliction, so he never brought it up. Never acted on it. But the way his brother had reacted to him at the party, and with the both of them drunk, maybe it was time to test the waters and see what happened.

Things had moved quickly. Martin had paled as he remembered making Chris beg. The sex had been amazing. It had been all he had dreamed it would be. But the fact of the matter was, was that Martin had taken advantage of his brother while he was under the influence. Martin had all but raped Chris, as far as he was concerned.

Chris had been gone when he woke up, and Martin was terrified that he had ruined their relationship. He would rather have a brother than nothing at all. In fact, he had been trying to get over his brother for years. Even tried to use Koki as a distraction. 

So when Chris had shown up at the coffee shop, wanting to talk alone, Martin had chickened out. He made Chris think he didn’t remember last night. As if he would ever be able to. Really, he was just giving Chris an out. If his brother was upset and wanted to move on, he could choose to not say anything. And Martin found himself disappointed when Chris didn’t. His brother had immediately clammed up. 

Martin had given Chris a few chances to speak up, and got nothing out of his brother. So he decided to officially move on. He had had his chance with Chris, blew it spectacularly, and now it was time to get over it. As soon as Chris left, he turned to Koki and invited her out on a date, even if his skin crawled as he did it. Not because he didn’t like Koki, but deep down inside he felt skeevy for fucking his brother and taking a girl on a date in the same 24 hours. Like he had been cheating on Chris.

But the bed he had made this morning, was now un-made. The room smelled slightly like Chris again. Martin was also pretty sure the closet door wasn’t ajar when he had left today. It thrilled him to know Chris had been in his bed only moments earlier, and was now probably hiding from him. It had to mean that Chris wasn’t as put off by what had happened last night as Martin originally thought. 

Unfortunately, Koki was in the main room, waiting for him to go on their date. Martin sighed, wishing he had a little more patience, and his brother had been a bit more forthcoming in his opinions. Regardless, this was now his brother’s choice. Martin couldn’t keep pursing him, especially after feigning innocence. 

Chris just needed a bit of a push, was all. He tended to speak his mind when he was angry. Martin dressed quickly and left the room.

“What movie do you want to see tonight, Koki?” He said loud enough to carry into the bedroom. Martin remembered Chris’ sour face towards Koki today, so he wanted his brother to know who he was going out with. That ought to make him angry.

“There is that new thriller out. I hear it’s pretty spooky.” She smiled at him, standing up from the couch as he entered. “What do you think?”

“Scary movie, huh? Alright.” He shrugged, opening the front door for her. “As long as you’re okay with the fact I’ll be up all night, alone and afraid in my bed. I hope you can sleep with that on your conscious.”

“I’ll sleep like a baby.” She grinned.

-

Koki? Of course Martin had a date with Koki. Chris grumbled as he flung the door open. How could Martin cheat on him like this? But Martin wasn’t cheating, not exactly. Still, it didn’t make Chris feel any better.

He stood at the window and peered down onto the road, watching Martin and Koki stroll away. Half tempted to run down the hallway and follow them around, Chris pulled the curtains closed and glared at them.

Maybe he should call up Aviva and ask her out on a date, see how Martin feels about that!

He wouldn’t care, Chris told himself. Martin had no idea what they had done. His brother taking a girl out on a date wouldn’t send him into a frenzy.

Just like that, Chris’ anger dissipated and instead he felt sad. He found himself back in his brother’s room, and crawled back under the sheets. Martin would be gone for a few hours, so Chris decided to take a nap. He breathed in his brother’s scent as he drifted off to sleep. This was the last time he’d do this, he told himself. Starting tomorrow, he was going to swear off his brother for good.

-

When Martin got back from the movies, he found Chris at the table in the kitchen where they ate their meals. His brother was studying, as usual. He was practically radiating anger. Martin smiled. It was the perfect time to start making Chris angrier. At least until he was ready to talk about stuff.

Martin walked into the kitchen as casually as he could. “Oh, hey. You’re still up?”

“Hey Bro.” Chris said acidly, not turning to look up from his textbook. Martin hid a smile and sauntered over, leaning against the table. Chris tensed, but said nothing. His pen dug into the notebook he was scribbling notes in. He looked as uncomfortable has he had been the night of the party when Martin found him in the kitchen. It was a good sign.

“Studying, huh?” Martin said, flipping a couple pages in his brother’s text, knowing it would irritate the younger man. “I remember that. Now look at me, I’m a professional biologist, working at a coffee shop.”

“I’ve ever seen you study a day in your life.” Chris grumbled.

“That must mean I’m a natural genius if I could get my degree without studying.” Martin said, poking the bear. Chris finally looked up and sneered. Even with the ugly look on his face, Martin had to remind himself to breath. He always wanted Chris on his knees, looking up at him with his beautiful brown eyes. 

“I’m bugging you, Chris.” Martin chuckled as he leaned closer, his face inches from Chris’. His brother had a slight blush on his face, one you wouldn’t notice unless you were absolutely familiar with that face. Chris probably didn’t even realise he was blushing. It only cemented the fact that Chris had feelings for him as well. “I’m just saying that if I could get a degree, then so could you. You don’t need to push yourself so hard.”

“Maybe if you pushed yourself harder, you wouldn’t be working at a coffee shop.” Chris blurted out. Then he gasped and looked up at Martin again. “Shit. I’m sorry. That was a shitty thing to say.”

Martin had never admitted it to Chris, but he had turned down a few offers for employment after he had graduated, just so he could stay near him. Chris words didn’t exactly sting, but they still weren’t pleasant to hear. Did Chris really think he was that unsuccessful in life?

Feeling as if he had gone too far in trying to get Chris angry, he stood up and stretched. “I’m going to head to bed.”

“Wait.” Chris said, grabbing his hand. 

“Was there something else?” Martin said hopefully. Maybe Chris could crack and the two of them could go to bed together. 

“Uh… no. It’s nothing.” Chris sighed, letting go of his hand. “Just that I’m sorry. I’m just tired… and life has been a little… weird lately.”

“It’s okay.” Martin sighed too. “Good night Bro.”

“Yeah, good night.”

-

Today started like any other. First coffee rush, clean and restock, second coffee rush, clean and restock. He was tired of dealing with everyone from cranky businessmen to half-asleep college students, and had completely given up on trying to greet everyone with a smile. 

It had been a couple of days now of poking his brother and trying to get him to admit his feelings. Chris was now permanently annoyed with him, and Martin wondered if this was such a good plan any more. Maybe his brother really did want to move past what had happened. It didn’t explain the sexually charged moments the brothers kept experiencing though. Maybe they were all in Martin’s head though.

Everyone was in the coffee shop today, either working or relaxing. All of them, except Chris, had finished their finals. Chris’ last exam was this evening and as usual, had been up all night studying for it. He looked exhausted. And sour. He and Martin had fought about something trivial this morning. So trivial, Martin couldn’t remember what it was.

If he could just lance the angry boil that was once his brother, things would be so much better. Chris was close, Martin could tell. He just needed one more thing to push him over the edge.

His opportunity came when Chris disappeared to the bathroom. He wasted no time, sliding the giant coffee cup towards him and fishing out the saltshaker from behind the bar. All conversation halted as Martin pried the lid off the coffee cup. Everyone practically screamed as Martin readied himself with the shaker angled precariously over the large cup.

"What are you doing?” Koki asked slowly.

"Putting salt in Chris’ coffee." Martin replied. “He’s been a little salty himself lately, wouldn’t you all agree?”

“I’m pretty sure caffeine has become Chris’ heroin these days.” Koki gave him a side glance. “Never come between a man and his vice.”

"You have too much potential, Martin. I can’t let you die.” Aviva said. As she leaned forward in an attempt to protect the coffee, Martin accidentally tapped the shaker. They all held their breath as they watched a few granules of the salt drop into the coffee.

"It was nice knowing you," Jimmy said quickly. "I’ll make sure your funeral is nice."

"Martin, as Chris’ closest friend, I can try to make your death less painful but- oh my god what are you doing." Aviva said, her voice getting progressively higher in pitch as Martin continued to shake more salt into the coffee.

"Go hard or go home," Martin grinned. “Besides, Chris wouldn’t hurt his own brother...” 

Half of the salt from the shaker had disappeared into Chris’ coffee before he finally put it back. While it would be funnier for just the final gulp of coffee to be unexplainably salty, Martin reached for a wooden stirrer anyway, choosing instead to ruin every single sip of the drink. He smiled as he felt the granules that had collected at the bottom, knowing that the salt taste couldn't be missed.

He popped the lid back on and moved it back towards its original place, hoping that his anally retentive brother wouldn't initially notice the millimetre difference in volume.

Everyone around the bar panicked. Jimmy started talking about the new Avengers movie whilst Koki listened distractedly, but Aviva was still staring at Chris coffee cup in a mix of humour and horror. They were all depressingly obvious when Chris returned from the bathroom. The only one who acted even remotely normal was Koki, who leaned there smiling, quietly sipping from her tea and listening to Jimmy’s retelling of the movie, ignoring how Jimmy's voice is gradually getting quieter.

Chris knit his eyebrows together, picking up on the weird atmosphere. Then he sat down and all eyes were on him.

“What is going on?” He said, picking up his coffee. As soon as the coffee touched his lips, he knew something was wrong. The others were snickering, breaking out into full blown laughter when Chris forced himself to swallow.

Martin knew he had a huge shit-eating grin on his face, but he couldn’t help it. He tried closing his mouth, but it still pulled at the corners of his mouth. Chris looked murderous. Of course he knew who had played the dirty trick on him.

“I, uh, just remembered I need to go organize the stock room.” Martin laughed, making his escape. He knew Chris was at the perfect melting point. Now he just needed to give him a space to boil over. It didn’t take long for Chris to find him.

“Sorry, Bro.” Martin smiled, putting his hands up in front of him for protection. “The stock room is for employees only.”

“What the fuck is your problem, Martin?” Chris hissed. “I swear to god, you’ve been more annoying lately on purpose.”

“So this isn’t about the coffee?”

“Of course it isn’t!” Chris hissed, trying to keep his voice down. The others were still out front. “This is about the other night. After the party. And everything else since!”

“Oh? What happened after the party?” Martin asked, taking a step forward. He knew he was teasing his brother, but there would be something so hot about hearing the words come out of his mouth.

“You took me home and we…” Chris trailed off. 

“We what?” Martin prompted. That’s when Chris narrowed his eyes.

“You remember, don’t you?” He growled. 

“Yes, but I want to hear you say it.” Martin took another advancing step. Chris tried to step back, but a storage shelf dug into his back. “What did we do?”

“We, uh, we-“ Chris stammered, a blush painting his cheeks.

“We fucked? Don’t get shy on me now, Chris. You called out my name as you came, after begging for it.” Martin said boldly, taking the last step between them and closing the gap. He certainly hoped that Chris wasn’t getting scared off. All he could think about was how turned on he was at the moment.

“Yes.” Chris groaned.

“I remember every single detail, Chris.” Martin admitted. “I had pressured you into sex, so afterwards I wanted you to have an out if you wanted it. So I said I forgot. You said you didn’t remember. You took the out, and I accepted it. So why are you so upset? And why were you in my bed yesterday?”

“I’m upset because we fucked, and then you turned around and started something with Koki. In front of me!” Chris spat. Martin at least had the decency to look ashamed. “I thought you were telling the truth. That you didn’t remember, so I thought I’d give you ‘an out’ and not remind you.”

“We’re both idiots.” Martin sighed.

“You more so.” Chris huffed, turning his head to the side, unable to do much more due to the continued proximity of Martin.

“I can’t help but notice that in all our arguing, neither of us has gotten upset over the fact that we slept together.” Martin said, placing a finger on his brother’s cheek and turning his head back to face forward. “Only that we lied to each other.”

“And that you took Koki out on a date, a day after!” Chris growled.

“Now you’re just skirting around the issue.” Martin laughed as Chris glowered at him. At no point in this little argument had Chris said what a sick fuck he thought Martin was. How he couldn’t believe that Martin would take advantage of him when he was vulnerable. But he also hadn’t admitted to liking it, or wanting to try it again. Taking a deep breath, Martin decided to find out how Chris really felt, come hell or high water.

He hooked his hands on the metal shelving behind Chris, not giving him an opportunity for escape. He leaned in and placed his lips on his brother’s. Chris gasped from surprise, and Martin took the opportunity to take it deeper. He wanted to make the most of this kiss in case Chris walked away from him after. 

Then a hand grabbed him by the base of the skull, pulling him in, while another hand at the small of his back was pulling their bodies flush. Chris moaned and arched his back, pressing himself into Martin who ground against him in return. Then Chris pulled his mouth away panting. "Martin, we-" He was cut off by another searing kiss. Martin didn’t want to hear the rejection he could sense was coming. Not yet. Their tongues entwined, and he could sense Chris was almost lost in the kiss, almost.

"Martin, we can’t do this.” He said still panting. Martin’s heart sank. Chris was right, he supposed. Thankfully, Chris finished his thought: "Not right now, at least. Believe me, you have no idea how badly I wanted this yesterday, but our friends are just outside the door. They’ll be waiting to see the fallout from our ‘fight’.”

“Right. Yeah, of course.” Martin said, stepping back slightly. Just enough to smooth out his uniform and run a hand through his wayward hair. “But… You’d want to do this? Again?”

“Yeah. I do.” Chris smiled. “After you break up with Koki.”

“It was never really a date.” Martin shrugged. “I let you think it was to make you jealous, after I realised you were in my room.”

“You’re such an asshole.” Chris huffed, embarrassment painting his features after being called out on hiding in the closet.

“Can I take you out this weekend?” Martin asked.

“Take me out?”

“Yeah, on a date.”

Chris grinned. “A date, hmm?”

“A date.” Martin cradled his face. “Dinner?” He pressed another hot kiss to Chris’ lips, Chris sliding his hands underneath the bottom of his shirt. “Yes, please?”

“Now who’s doing the begging?” Chris laughed.

“Do you want me down on my hands and knees?” Martin asked, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

“Yes, but only after dinner.”


End file.
